imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Na-Young Park
Ms. Na-young Park is a character in Horror Around the World: segment Mind Games Created and Played by: ''Timeless'' NAME: Mrs. Na-Young Park AGE: 27 GENDER: Female OCCUPATION: Teacher ORIENTATION: Heterosexual/Straight RACE: South Korean LOOKS: Na-Young Park never thought she was anything exceptional in looks. Her mother often told her that she was a very beautiful girl, but Na-Young saw herself as rather plain. She was skinny, pale, with small lips, and dark eyes. Her hair was a blackish brown that used to hang long to her back, she has then cut it to cascade around her shoulders. She was an average height at around 5’5 feet (165CM). Na-Young can be describe as the typical young professional woman type. She definitely excludes a type of lovely and classical grace about her. Her wardrobe is very simple, mostly cotton clothing. She always were clothes that were soft and comfortable. ACTRESS: Son Ye Jin 'PERSONALITY': Na-Young Park can be described as a true Cancer woman. She has a strong sense of maternal instincts, she’s very home-loving, romantic, protective, sensitive, and sympathetic towards others. She has a tendency to overact though. She has this image to what something should be like, and will try to change it to fit the ideal, this is interesting since she gives off the impression of being rather down-to-earth. She is very loyal to her loved ones, and even a bit clingy, which is one of her many negative traits. She also can have lack of stability, and be moody, devious and inclined to self-pity. She has a tendency to imagine her insults a lot worst than they are. But she is also ambitious, has always got an opinions. Na-Young always ready to support a cause, she has a strong sense of family and tradition. LIKES: Art, Literature, theatre, paranormal, children, being a teacher, helping her students, finishing something, get-togethers, reminiscing about the past, parenting and nurturing others, being a mother, comedy shows, photography, dramas, finding a good book, loves her family, and anything fresh, sea food. DISLIKES: Aggravating situations, failure, opposition, being told what to do, and advice from other people (though she often gives advice to others). She also hates seeing her students give up. She wants them to succeed with all they have. STRENGTHS: Na-Young has a retentive memory, she’s smart, ambitious, compassionate, loyal, protective, sympathetic. She believes she is also good at helping others, and giving advice. WEAKNESSES: She sometimes expects others to know how she feels without having to explain how she feels when she is really hurt or upset. She is easily hurt, has a lack of stability, and tries too much to have the ideal life. FEARS: Na-Young fears of getting a divorce, failing in all she sets out to do, being unable to protect her loved ones is her greatest fear. RELATIONSHIPS: Na-Young is married, and has a 4 month old son named Suk. She perhaps is good friends with some of her coworkers. FAMILY: Hwan Park (husband.30.), Suk Park (Son. 4 months), Chang-Sook Rah ([Mother. 53) BIO: Na-Young Park was born Na-Young Rah on January 11, 1982 in Daegu, South Korea. In all aspects, Na-Young grew up in a normal household. As a child she thrived in all she did. She was an excellent student, and even then she wanted to have the ideal life. And when she turned 23 she thought she had it. She was happy with her new career as a teacher, and even more happy with her new husband. 4, years later she gave birth to her first child, but it was at a time where her marriage wasn’t very stable. Na-Young knew her husband was having an affair. She knew, her mother knew, though her mother never liked the guy anyway. Na-Young was advised to get a divorce, to confront her cheating husband, but Na-Young refused. She did not believe in divorce. She was hurt, but still loves her husband and is very loyal to him. She still tries though to get have the perfect life and save her marriage. Trivia She collects unique picture frames, it goes with her love for photography.